AWAKE AND ALIVE
by DarkerStars
Summary: There were many witnesses including fellow Autobots as Ironhide rusted into oblivion. But what nobody knew is that the weapons specialist survived his 'death'. He is alive, but alone, bitter and un-trusting. But when he crosses paths with a young woman who is quite the opposite personality of him, could this kind hearted hippy be the salvation the scarred soldier needs?
1. CAST & DISCLAIMER

"AWAKE AND ALIVE"  
_A Ironhide Solo __S__tory_

STARRING

_Tyler Hoechlin_  
As  
IRONHIDE'S HOLOFORM

_Alexandra Daddario_  
As  
REAGAN LOUISA MOORE

_Robert Downey Jr_  
As  
CAPTAIN RICK MOORE

_Stephen Amell_  
As  
OPTIMUS PRIME'S HOLOFORM

_Josh Hutcherson_  
As  
BUMBLEBEE'S HOLOFORM

_David Tennant_  
As  
RATCHET'S HOLOFORM

xxx

_Hi there! Welcome to the beginning of my new book :3_

_This new story is adapted from a screenplay I wrote for college last year (which won an award by the way xD). Since then it's just been collecting dust. So I thought why not adapt it into a story?_

_Set after the events of TF3, the premise is that Ironhide survives Sentinel's attack, and how he deals with the aftermath in the new world formed in the wake of Chicago's destruction._

_In the original script, the character Reagan was a teenager, however after deciding I wanted the lovely Alexandra Daddario to be her faceclaim, I upped her age to 22._

_I also have to thank my old friend __-marvelisms__ for originally giving me the inspiration of Ironhide surviving, and kindly giving me permission to use her __concept__. She is still one of the best writers for Transformers I know. __Thanks buddy! We still protecting 'Hidey Hide together eh ;)_

_This story has been a long time in the making, and a lot of heart, soul and stress has gone into it. I love these characters and this story so __much__ and I hope you do too 3_

**_*I do not own Transformers or its characters, just my original characters.*_**


	2. Prologue

_Explosions._

_Fire._

_Rust._

_Pain._

**_Pain!_**

_Ironhide held up his metallic servo with what remained of his quickly fading strength, rusted and covered in blue Energon._

_His internal display was showing him as his vitals as they faded downwards worryingly._

_He was dying._

_"..What have you done?!" A cry of shock and betrayal escaped his mouth, a little running Energon escaping with it._

_Ironhide shrieked out in pain once more as he stumbled, falling flat on his stomach as more spilled Energon pooled around his form, as his bloody metal servo tried to help himself scramble to fight. Rapid footsteps were all around him, swirling. They were of the soldiers fleeing, none trying to save him but themselves._

_More footsteps, heavier ones came up behind him. 'Hide desperately tried to find the strength to stand. To fight. To live._

_Forcing himself to lift his helm, Ironhide was met with the sight of an enclosing gun nose and Sentinel's optics glowing dark with murderous intent._

_"I hereby discharge you from duty." The traitorous Prime's bellowing voice spoke without remorse._

_"NO!-" Was all Ironhide could scream over the final gunshot._

_Further pain flooded his entire body violently, and more Energon pooled around him as he grunted in agony. His vitals declined even more rapidly._

_This was the end for him._

_He turned his gaze to the smokey sky, his metal servo now rusting away with the rest of him. He groaned and gives sounds of agony._

_As Sentinel left, the old Weapons Specialist was left with the sounds of his own decay, and screams of agony and death. Distant, and his._

_Strength seemed like a distant memory to him now, as he just felt tired. Fading. Fading fast..._

_Internal systems were failing and he couldn't control anything now. His vital statistics on screen were critically low._

_Not by his own will, but by some kind of feeble final effort his doomed body was making, words appeared on the booting screen: "Holoform Program."_

_0%._

_10%_

**_'POWER RUNNING LOW. SEEK MEDICAL ADVICE.'_**

_50%_

**_'CRITICAL POWER FAILURE.'_**

_80%..._

_He could barely keep his optics open how and he couldn't feel anything below his chassis._

_95%_

**_'POWER FAILED. INITIALISING SHUTDOWN.'_**

_And that was the last thing that the high and mighty Ironhide, one of the most feared Autobots ever to live, saw before his body functioned it's last._

* * *

Time passed. Much time. Enough for the battle to be over.

Chicago was destroyed. The traitor Sentinel Prime was dead. The remaining Autobots scattered to the winds.

Smoke and ash filled the air at the destroyed NEST site, rubble and debris everywhere. Months had passed at least now, as even though smoke still clung to the air the site was beginning to settle, moss and grass was starting to grow within the cracks. The whole area seemed abandoned. Forgotten just like the Autobot-Human alliance.

Until there was movement.

Beneath one of the heaps of rock and rubble movement became clear. Slow and groggy at first, but then more distinct and deliberate.

For another moment, all was quiet once more.

Then a sharp, breathless gasp of life is heard as a figure sharply moves under the rubble. Like the life was returning to him with that deep, needing inhale.

At that moment, Ironhide came back to consciousness for the first time in months.

But he wasn't how he once was.

He outstretched his hand weakly as the old soldier forced himself to move. He'd been so close to death, he couldn't stop now. Not if he wanted Sentinel to have succeeded.

Light hit his eyes from the cracks in the rubble, and he swore that his breath was ragged. Which was weird... Cybertronians don't breathe. And his body did feel quite strange now...

Then he saw it.

His bloody and bruised hand, stretching out slowly, fingers digging into the dust covered ground in an attempt to pull himself from the rubble. A human hand. His holoform's to be precise.

A pained and surprised yelp escaped his lips as he blinked his eyes a few times to clear his vision and recall what had just happened. And his predicament now. Stuck in holoform apparently, that was just great-

His memory came back slowly, images from the attack, he falling to the floor as everyone important to him fled without trying to help..

And his body...

'Hide slowly realized what kind of rubble he lay amongst.

He was lay within its remains.

Ironhide's breath hitched in his throat as he quickly forced himself to snap out of it. He seemed moderately distressed by the memory, eyebrows furrowed, but seemingly trying to hide his emotions. And to replace it with anger.

Body going rigid in agony his body seized up. He swore something cracked and shifted inside of his chest as he moved. And his chest felt wet...

His shirt was soaked in blood on both his chest and back. Not a good sign.

With an angered grunt, he forced himself to get on his knees, forcefully shifting the rubble around him. Shakily and obviously painfully he shoved himself into a standing position. He then carefully stepped from the pile of rubble and looked around the area to determine his next move.

Anyone that had been there was obviously long gone now. The condition of the site made that obvious, but there was still much he didn't know now. Where was Optimus? Where were his friends? Where could he go?... Did they even know that he was alive?

The dark realization hit him. They had left without him. He'd seen Bumblebee shoot then flee with Sam and Lennox. The humans hadn't even bothered to try to save him, they'd just saved himself.

Pathetic species. He'd insisted that to Prime from the start.

He knew he had to carry on despite the pain he was in, and the unanswered questions he had. He wasn't safe here and it was only a matter of time before someone discovered that he survived.

Ironhide slowly proceeded from his body, not looking back at his body. The site is fenced off but broken in places, allowing him escape. Pausing and gasping in pain, clutching a hand at his chest, when he pulled it away his holoform hand was red.

Finding shelter and patching himself up was priority.

Small blood drops fell behind him in his wake, leaving a crimson trail behind on the road behind him as he slowly trudged away from the base, his last known home. His droopy eyes scanned the ash roads ahead unsurely. Everything was different now.

Ironhide, one of the most feared Autobots to have ever lived, was completely alone.


	3. Chapter 1

Reagan's world consisted of sunlight, flowers, peace, family and love. Where everyone was good and the world was shining.

Well, that's how she liked to perceive it at least.

Being the natural optimist she is, and the fact her mother was the modern equivalent of a hippy, Reagan Louisa Moore believed that there was good in everyone and everything, even if they seemed lost.

With upbeat pop music playing from her radio, Reagan sat at her dressing table, preparing herself for the day ahead. She was readily dressed in blue denim shorts and matching jacket, white sneakers and a pink vest top. Swiping mascara onto her already luscious lashes that framed her ocean blue eyes, applying some rosy blush onto her cheeks, adding some pink lipgloss to her plump lips. A few colourful bangles slipped onto her wrists, an accompanying pair of white feather earrings clipped to her ears, and to complete her coordinated outfit, she picked up a beautiful pink and white flower crown from its place of pride on her table before setting it carefully upon her head of curly brown locks. A rather unusual accessory but Reagan didn't mind. It made her individual and she didn't mind that if it made her feel happy.

Satisfied that she was ready, she picked up her denim satchel and headed off out to the landing, down the stairs towards the kitchen.

Their home was large and the family needed for nothing. Reagan's dad made sure of that. Being Captain of the entire county police force certainly held financial benefit. But to Reagan that didn't matter.

"Morning dad!-"

Reagan trailed off from her chirpy call, her expression dropping slightly in disappointment as she entered the kitchen to find her father was not there. Her eyes travelled to the fridge, where a note was left pinned to it with a fridge magnet. She plucked it from the fridge hesitantly.

_"Working late, be home sometime after 3am. Order dinner in for yourself - Dad."_

A soft sigh of disappointment escaped her lips, and disheartened, she set it on the countertop. She wasn't surprised, as this was the norm for her father. Late nights, long shifts, paperwork stacks higher than the coffee table. And a gaping absence in their large home that was uncomfortably quiet as a result.

"Of course you are... Working like always."

It wasn't that she wasn't proud of all her father's achievements. Being a Police Captain was prestigious indeed. She just missed him being there. She missed the feeling of having someone beside her, who would guide and give her companionship. Her mother was no longer around and Reagan didn't mix well with crowds. She felt quite alone.

Shaking the negative thoughts from her head, she picked up her purse off the side and headed for the front door. Not being a fan of greasy takeout food, she decided to head out and pick up some supplies and make a good hearty homecooked meal. Something her dad could pick at too when he eventually returned home.

* * *

Reagan smiled to all those she passed, though few would return it, as she strolled in a relaxed manner down the street. Smiles never cost anything, her mother would always tell her. Despite her being disappointed about her father's absence, again she never let it ruin her mood and how she is acted around others.

Walking down to the end of the street where the food shops were, her smile faltered when she noticed posters promoting hate and action against the Transformers. Images of Optimus Prime and Bumblebee with the words "HATE" written in bold below. Posters that encouraged any who came into contact with either Autobot or Decepticon to honour Chicago's victims and report them immediately.

Reagan of course knew the story of Chicago. It was impossible not too unless you lived in total isolation. For a long time humanity had celebrated the Autobots as their saviours, despite the government's attempts to hide them from the public eye. Now, as if overnight they were branded enemies with the violent Decepticons. Reagan couldn't understand why. The Autobots had fought for them, and now planet Earth turned its back on them.

Sighing softly, Reagan turned her attention away from the posters and continued on her way.

From a little way down an alleyway she passed by, Ironhide, still stuck in holoform was slumped against the brick, staring at the opposite wall tiredly. His condition was no better, apparent by the pale skin and bags under his electric eyes. A far cry from the strong, stubborn warrior that has fought so many battles in the past and won. Dried blood stained his hands, that he'd unprofessionally attempted to bandage. On his waist, peeking out from under his torn and bloody shirt, old bandages, somewhere between soaked and swimming in red clung to his crippled form. Sentinel had hurt him so horrifically that his wounds had carried over to his holoform. Wounds that had very nearly been fatal. And still could be if he wasn't careful.

Hanging on the wall opposite him was another of the posters, one showing an old mugshot of himself, in his robot form with the words _'TRANSFORMERS ARE DANGEROUS'_ written boldly beneath.

His weary gaze fell on that poster, and Ironhide rose with a grunt to a stance. Stumbling into the opposite wall he snatched the poster from its hanging place and just glared at it for a moment.

"You bet I'm dangerous." Came an irritated grumble as he swiftly tore the poster up, discarding the shreds carelessly before glancing out of the alleyway. Seeing that the coast seemed clear and he could move on. Grabbing his rucksack of what supplies he could gather, he took a deep, pained breath to prepare himself for anything before stepping out of the entrance of the alley.

As if it was fate, Reagan happened to be coming back that way from the shops, carrier bag in hand. She moved to enter as he exited, and the two collided with a magnificent thump, Reagan with a startled yelp, Ironhide with a startled but annoyed grunt. Both dropped what they are holding from the shock, but Reagan was first to react.

"Oh Sir, I am so so sorry!" She yelped apologetically, hoping she hadn't done him any damage.

Ironhide in response gave another heartless grunt, trying to disguise his pain as he stumbled back a few steps before regaining his balance. He glanced at her briefly to determine if she was a threat or not. But judging by her shocking shade of pink and unsettled look he could tell she was passive. He keeps his eyes low after that.

Reagan was somewhat concerned and unsettled by his silence, before noticing that Ironhide dropped his rucksack and as a gesture of apology, went to pick it up for him.

"Here, let me help you-" She tried a smile softly as she bent down.

Ironhide inwardly panicked as she moved. If she saw the bag's contents, particularly his guns, than she would surely scream for help and he'd be busted.

He swiftly snatched his bag up before she could even touch it. "Back off, human."

Reagan stiffened at that. That was somewhat threatening... And Ironhide's comment, he used the term 'human'. She thought it was an odd choice of words when he was a fellow person.

"I'm... sorry. I just wanted to help you."

Ironhide didn't bother to answer her with words, but rather with a deep, annoyed grunt. Typically he answered most people that way. He was a Cybertronian of few words. With a tired but grumpy eye roll he turned to leave before the girl saw something she shouldn't.

Reagan watched him with a small silent sigh. Some people just wouldn't accept help. Her frown deepened when she noticed blood dribbling down from his hand and onto the bag strap he was grasping tightly like it was keeping him alive.

"Sir?..." Reagan began with widening eyes.

"Go away human." Ironhide growled back at her simply as he limped along.

Reagan's concern grew as his movements caused more blood to drip from under his jacket.

"Sir you're bleeding.."

'Hide was getting rather irritated by this human. Typical annoying species, always meddling. "Leave me alone!-"

Ironhide cut himself off with a pained yelp, stumbling before falling against the wall of the end of the alley. Hiding his pain was impossible now and clenched his fists as he forced himself back into the alley to get out of sight from the public. Once safely within, he couldn't stop himself from slumping weakly against the wall.

Reagan immediately rushed after him, grabbing him as he slumped and carefully her best to help him sit. This time he didn't have the strength to refuse her help.

"Sir, you're hurt really bad.."

"I'm fine. Just a little scratch." 'Hide tried to insist as he shifted to be more comfortable, a groan of dulled pain slipping out with his words. Though the amount of blood dripping from under his jacket proves that Ironhide is hurt worse than he was letting on.

Reagan, being capable of deductive reasoning, shook her head, then reached into her bag and quickly pulled her phone out. He needed 911.

Though Ironhide wasn't having that. This stupid human could get him killed. Why couldn't she just run along and leave him be! Anger bubbled up inside him and when she held her phone, he snapped.

In a split second he lunged, grabbing hold of her arm roughly and he squeezed to stop her running or trying anything. His eyes seemed to darken, but they were almost glowing like they were really as electric as their colour.

"Don't do that." He whispered threateningly, glaring into her fearful eyes.

Stiffened with fear and worried she'd just gotten herself into a world of trouble, Reagan opened her mouth to the first thing she could think of. Scream for help.


End file.
